Nova (Richard Rider)
Personal Characteristics Name: Richard Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Appears to be over 20 Classification: Troop "Nova" Member Allies: Enemies: Summary Richard Rider was a high school student who was not good at all when, off earth, a Nova named "Rhomann Dey" transferred his power to him through an energy blast, causing Richard to pass out in less than half an hour later Richard communicated with Dey telepathically, Dey left his goal of capturing a guy named "Zorr" at Richard's hands, when Richard found him, they fought and even without experience, Richard did very well in combat, after Zorr died for Dey, thus was born superhero called "Nova". Mentality Intelligence: Very High (Global Mind contains all the knowledge of all the people of Xandar, this includes a collection of almost all races in the universe, as well as unique tactical combat power, the calculations performed by Global Mind are considered complex even by Redd Richard) Morality: Lawful Good Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: B/4|'A/4'|'Unknown' Dimensionality: Here you will show in how many dimensions the character exists. Attack Potency: Supernova (Traded many moves with Gladiator) | Possibly Constellation (Survived the fury of Galactus. Managed to injure a Patronus, Patrons feed on the vital energy of planets like Galactus. Casually defeated Drax. Lobotomized Ego. Knocks Thanos briefly, Thanos keeps respect for his strength until after the Imperative ends. He managed to defeat Thor from the cancer-verse, who could defeat Quasar with one attack. Repelled the Vengeful team. He managed to fight Captain Mar-Vell briefly, where he casually defeated the Silver Surfer. He fought Quasar from Cancer-Verse without difficulty, Quasar. of Cancer-Verse was equivalent to that of 616.He chased Quasar to the Universal Church where he received blows from Quasar and Magnus, vastly superior to the Black Order, including Midnight. He stopped the Midnight spear with one hand, spear the weight of one star) | Universal (Contained Sphinx with two K.A stone, which was rewriting the universe. Sphinx can naturally create dimensions) |'Unknown' (World Mind is one dimension, and Richard is also the place where all the consciousness of all the Nova resides. It has recently been revealed that she has taken control of Cancer-Verse through a Cosmic Cube) Durability: Supernova | Possibly Constellation (Survived Galactus Fury, Same With Attack) | Universal (Contained Sphinx with two K.A stone) | Unknown (It is a mental dimension, plus it connects all cancer-verse beings beyond death) Speed: Relativist | Faster Than Light (Traversing two parsecs with Stargates. Not even the Cosmic Ghost Rider or Gladiator can catch it) | Faster than light (At least 1.55 septilion times above light; Climbed to Thanos, Thor, Surfer and others far below him) | Omnipresent (Within World Mind), Faster Than Light (With its cancer-verse avatars and Nova itself) Lifting Strength: At least Star (stopped Midnight spear with one hand, spear had the weight of a star) Stamina: Very high Range: Solar system Weaknesses: None Key: Centurion | Nova Prime | With All New Force | World Mind (Richard / Cancer-Verse) Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Wormhole Capability, Energy Projection, Optical Blast, Energy Absorption, Force Fields, Gravitational Manipulation, Ability to Open Stargate, Thermal Resistance, Electromagnetic Manipulation, Regeneration. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Characters Category:Tier A/4 Category:Tier B/4 Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Lawful Good